


Lastly

by AndersAndrew



Series: Gravity Falls english translations [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Grunkle Ford Is A Jerk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Translation in English, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they decided to make lastly, on the threshold of the apocalypse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lastly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En dernier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559823) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



> It's my first personal translation of my work. I hope my english is not too bad. I take advices if you want to give it to me.
> 
> This fanfic presents a Dark!Ford. I like Ford but I would want to explore his potential dark side. Thus sorry for the OOCness.
> 
> It took place during Weirdmageddon (part. 1)

With every thrusting, he feels Dipper contracting on his flesh, moaning. He mentally swears to stop, but when he withdraws, he dives back immediately. His empty promises are not better than his godless acts. He is as an alcoholic giving up drinking in full drunkenness.  
The banging of the skin against his nephew's small silky buttocks is addicting; he accelerates, and squeaks come to be added to the delicious music of their mating.  
He knows that he should break off before it's too late, but a part of him whispers in his head with a childish voice that he has already crossed the limit of what was acceptable, then more or less...  
His sex makes the decision on his place: hard and solid as a rock, he dives without the slightest pity into Dipper's narrow behind, he digs into him with a pressing greediness, with brutality...  
The boy bends under him, spreads more his thighs, what Ford diligently lets him do, fingers rolled up around his frail ankles. He is startled by coming and his sperm is like drops of liquid mother-of-pearl flowing up to his navel. He has a glassy look, red cheeks, an erratic breath, and Ford pounds him as if there was no next day, what is maybe the case if they do not succeed in stopping Bill.  
Dipper grimaces of discomfort without it cuts Ford in his run-up - he demands him a few minutes more.  
He knows that his nephew is young, he can bear it. That is not going to last any more for a very long time at the moment.  
He gave him an orgasm, he is entitled to his.  
He sinks so far as he can, ignoring the tears of the boy - it's him who proposed, him who seduced him with his small and smooth affectionate hands, his mouth demanding kisses, his arms an embrace. He still whose indecent nudity had fired its senses - "For the first and last time". He who lay on the back by opening thighs, offered in sacrifice to the old man's lechery, who desired him silently for weeks. And he knew it - naturally that he knew it. Dipper was intelligent, doubtless more intelligent than Ford at his age.  
He answered his desire and wished to fill him before that turns out badly. There would be no second try.  
Then Ford is incapable to see his tears. He can only continue, and concentrate to take advantage of this moment, until the pleasure reaches his tolerance threshold.  
He feels suddenly a heat wave invading him and he presses his shivering testicles against his nephew's red behind, pouring into him a burning stream of seed which never seems to have to dry up.  
Dipper kicks by reflexe, with open wide eyes, subjugated - and Ford knows that he feels it, that he knows that he has to be filled, to end what they began.  
When finally, Ford moves back, the emptied testicles, Dipper heaves a sigh. His grunkle's penis hangs pitifully, as a worm which would have deflated, and his owner hurries to tidy up him.  
The boy gives a hint of a weak smile, his wet eyes, his tired air.  
"I love you grunkle Ford."  
And he touch his own belly. A short, very short moment, Ford regrets whether he is not a girl.  
Then he buries his shame, his drives and his obscenity behind the plate of metal which recovers his brain, very under cover where he cannot see them. He has a work to be made. He will think besides later.  
\- Get dressed again.  
... If he survives the thunderstorm which gets ready.


End file.
